


can we keep her?

by mangnanyongs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, M/M, chanyeol loves babies, so does baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangnanyongs/pseuds/mangnanyongs
Summary: baekhyun and chanyeol do some babysitting. chanyeol falls in love.





	can we keep her?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissbaeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/gifts).



> this is for my sister lol

junmyeon seems pretty frantic as he goes through all of the baby supplies with chanyeol.

“everything should be in the bag, but if there’s something you can’t find, call me, okay? i can–“ at that point, baekhyun, who’d been holding the baby and listening in, speaks up.

“okay, we know about the baby stuff. we won’t mistreat your baby, please go relax or something.” he looks down at the baby in his arms. “i’ll die for you, baby.” he whispers loudly.

junmyeon rolls is eyes. “her name is seoyeon, not baby.”

“i know.” baekhyun doesn’t know. he doesn’t know she had a name until this moment. oh well. “i was just talking to your baby. now go away, i need to work my uncle baekkie magic.”

“gross. if you actually steal my child, i’ll make sure your worst nightmares come true,” junmyeon says in a scarily cheerful voice. “i’ll be back tomorrow morning. don’t mess her up.” and with that, junmyeon leaves in a hurry, leaving a besotted baekhyun and a confused chanyeol.

“i don’t know anything about babies,” chanyeol whispers. he stares at the bag in his hands, looking like lost puppy. “you can be in charge of her, i don’t wanna mess it up.”

“god, chanyeol, she’s a baby. it’s not hard to take care of a baby. besides, we don’t have to worry about her after tomorrow!” baekhyun rolls his eyes. he looks down at seoyeon curiously when she makes a noise. seoyeon repeats her baby gibberish, and baekhyun’s heart explodes.

“yeol, did you hear that?” he squeals. “she’s so cute.”

chanyeol hesitates. “i mean, i guess, but–“ baekhyun glares at him, and chanyeol flinches. “we don’t know anything about caring for babies, baekhyun! how do you expect me to be perfectly fine about this?”

“uh,” baekhyun shrugs. “think of her as a tiny adult. don’t talk down to her, don’t give her solid food, hold her when she cries. easy.”

“yeah, real easy.” chanyeol sighs. “i’ll just watch from afar.”

“fine, your choice.” baekhyun replies, focusing his attention back on the baby. “but you’re really missing out.” he sighs. “look how cute she is.”

“i’m not saying she’s not cute!” chanyeol protests. “i just don’t know what to do with her.”

“here,” baekhyun says, wandering over to chanyeol. “see how i’m holding her? here, take her. mimic how i’m holding her, okay?” chanyeol takes seoyeon from baekhyun hesitantly, holding her like she’s made of glass.

an hour later, baekhyun decides to take seoyeon back.

“no!” chanyeol exclaims, hugging the baby closer. “she’s sleeping, if i give her back she’ll wake up and get all sad.”

“chanyeol,” baekhyun growls. “give me the baby. you’re hogging her!” 

* * *

 

“baekhyun,” junmyeon sighs. “where is my kid?”

“well.. chanyeol got attached. like, really attached.” baekhyun shrugs. “so.. she’s with him. probably in the bedroom, cuddling.”

“cool,” junmyeon seems relieved, at the very least. “but i want her back. please.”

“take that up with chanyeol.” baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“fine,” junmyeon shrugs. “i will.” he spends the next ten minutes screaming at chanyeol– okay, not screaming, but speaking with a raised voice– trying to get his child back. while chanyeol is occupied, baekhyun picks seoyeon up and holds her close.

junmyeon leaves with a promise to never, ever let chanyeol and baekhyun babysit again.

“you know,” baekhyun says. “we may as well just get our own.”


End file.
